Identifying a safe, oral treatment capable of both restoring the natural mechanisms that regenerate pancreatic beta cells and improving function would be a major advance in therapeutic options for diabetes. The objective of the proposed research is to test the hypothesis that oral administration of a natural beta cell product, that has been depleted by the disease, will result in improved beta cell function as measured by Cpeptide, fasting glucose, glycosylated hemoglobin and fructosamine. Twelve companion dogs that are naturally insulin-dependent will be studied in collaboration with the Clinical Sciences Department at Purdue University School of Veterinary Medicine. The aims of this research are 1) to test the feasibility and safety of this new diabetes therapy by measuring glycemic control before and after treatment and 2) test the pharmacokinetics of the treatment at various dosages. The long-term goal is to provide an oral product for both veterinary and human diabetes that offers sustained resolution of blood glucose abnormalities by restoring endogenous insulin without side effects or toxicity. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The proposed research will test the hypothesis that restoring a natural product of the cells that make insulin will improve their function and the symptoms of diabetes. The project will assess whether this treatment offers sustained improvement in glucose control without side effects or toxicity. If proven safe and effective, this treatment could be a major advance forward in therapeutic interventions for both type 1 and type 2 diabetes.